Sharing
by beethoja
Summary: Di tengah perjalanan menuju Suna, Shikamaru dan Temari terpaksa harus menginap semalam di sebuah penginapan di hutan perbatasan desa. Merekapun harus berbagi kamar karena masalah keuangan. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka menghabiskan satu malam berdua dalam satu kamar yang sama? Chapter 2 is up! Selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sharing**

A Naruto fanfiction by beethoja

Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Chapter 1**

_ZRASSHH!_

Hujan lebat seketika mengguyur wilayah hutan perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Hari sudah semakin gelap, keadaan hutan itu semakin menjadi tidak bersahabat karena suasana nya yang mencekam.

Sebetulnya keadaan seperti ini adalah idaman semua orang, bukan? Di mana mereka bisa mengakhiri hari mereka yang melelahkan dengan tidur nyenyak diiringi suara hujan. Rasanya pasti nyaman apabila kita menggeliat di dalam selimut tebal dan bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi, sementara dari luar sana terdengar suara tetes-tetes air hujan yang menyentuh atap dan tanah secara membabi buta, dan hawa dingin-tapi-menyenangkan pun menyerang.

_That's extremely relaxing, right?_

Namun berbeda dengan dua anak manusia yang sekarang ini tengah berteduh di bawah naungan pohon yang besar. Yah, sebetulnya berteduh di bawah pohon ketika hujan lebat bukan hal yang terlalu baik, petir bisa saja menyambar kapanpun ia mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada tempat lain di hutan ini untuk berteduh sementara.

Kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu terlihat sedang berdebat. Si wanita terlihat sedang lemah, namun naluri kecerewetannya tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sedangkan si pria terlihat lebih tenang menjawab setiap ocehan sang wanita.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Shikamaru!" terdengar lagi ocehan si wanita yang merupakan kakak tertua dari Kazekage Suna itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu pun menghela napas. "Lalu kau mau apa? Keadaanmu masih belum sehat total, ingat?"

"Tidak bisakah kita tetap melanjutkan perjalanan? Aku punya mantel hujan, lihat ini!" Temari mengacungkan mantel hujan nya yang transparan itu di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Menarik. Aku juga punya," Shikamaru hanya menjawab seadanya sambil meraih mantel hujan yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Temari memutar bola matanya, kesal setengah mati. "Seriuslah sedikit, Gaara sedang membutuhkanku."

"Aku juga serius. Dan menurutku nyawamu lebih penting daripada urusan pekerjaan itu," Shikamaru menatap lurus kedua mata Temari. Ia bisa melihat mata gadis kesayangannya yang indah itu meski hutan ini gelap.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena kehujanan."

Sebetulnya, Temari bisa saja kabur dan pergi ke Sunagakure sendirian tanpa Shikamaru. Kapanpun Temari bisa saja meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bersikeras tidak mau melanjutkan perjalanan. Temari adalah_ kunoichi_ yang kuat dan tangguh. Selemah apapun keadaannya, dan seburuk apapun medan yang dilaluinya, ia pasti akan melalui semua itu jika ia mau.

Akan tetapi, tangan kekar Shikamaru yang terus mendekap pinggang rampingnya sedari tadi nampaknya berhasil meluluhkan hati Temari untuk tidak gegabah pergi menerobos hujan lebat dan melanjutkan perjalanan _sendirian_. Aku bahkan tak yakin Temari sanggup meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di hutan, apalagi Shikamaru sekarang bukan sekedar _rekan kerja_ lagi baginya.

"Kita masih butuh 2 hari lagi untuk sampai di Suna," Shikamaru membuka mantel hujan Temari yang masih terlipat rapi. "Cepat pakai, aku tahu penginapan di dekat sini."

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna. "Apa perlu sampai menginap segala?"

Tanpa banyak bicara dulu, Shikamaru langsung meraih mantel hujan yang masih tergeletak di atas pangkuan Temari lalu dengan cepat memakaikannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Sementara Temari hanya terdiam sambil membiarkan Shikamaru memakaikan mantel hujan itu di tubuhnya.

"Aku mengantarmu jauh-jauh ke Suna bukan hanya untuk menemani, tapi aku juga bertanggung jawab atas nyawamu. Cepat kaitkan mantelmu," Shikamaru meraih mantel miliknya lalu juga dengan gesit memakainya.

Temari tersenyum menatap pria di hadapannya ini sambil mengaitkan mantel miliknya. Meski nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar datar dan malas, tapi jelas ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. Temari sangat menyukai sikap protektif Shikamaru, yang entah sejak kapan dan darimana datangnya itu.

Shikamaru yang sekarang memang berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang dulu. Mana mungkin seorang Nara Shikamaru rela jauh-jauh pergi ke Suna hanya demi menemani seorang kunoichi pulang ke desanya jikalau bukan karena tuntutan misi dari Hokage? Dan kabar baiknya, kepergiannya menemani Temari ini bukanlah misi, namun murni merupakan keinginannya sendiri.

Cinta memang ajaib.

"Sudah siap?" Shikamaru menempatkan tas ranselnya di depan dadanya. Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shikamaru berjongkok membelakangi Temari, seperti menunggu seusatu. Melihat itu, Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berucap, "Sedang apa kau?" tanya nya polos.

Shikamaru menoleh ke samping, "Ayo naik. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa lepas. Lucu saja rasanya tiba-tiba Shikamaru menjadi seperti seorang ayah yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anak perempuannya, tapi kemudian anak perempuannya lelah dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya.

Temari akhirnya bersandar pada punggung Shikamaru, kedua tangannya mendekap erat leher pria itu. Gadis yang terkenal mandiri dan tangguh itu rasanya perlu dimanjakan sesekali. "_Arigatou_, Shikamaru."

Pria jangkung itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan mantap, melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk menuju ke tempat penginapan yang dimaksud.

Hujan semakin lebat, namun bukan rasa dingin yang diterimanya, melainkan kehangatan yang luar biasa ketika ia merasakan Temari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bersabarlah, kita akan secepatnya sampai, Temari."

"Mm," Temari memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tubuh yang melekat erat itu benar-benar menciptakan sensasi nyaman dan hangat untuk keduanya.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat penginapan yang dituju Shikamaru. Dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka pun tiba di teras kecil penginapan itu.

Ini adalah penginapan yang bisa dibilang cukup laris karena banyak disinggahi oleh para shinobi yang sedang menjalankan misi ke desa lain. Meskipun penginapan ini terbilang sederhana, namun penginapan ini memiliki kedai-kedai kecil yang menjual makanan dan minuman, adapun tempat pemandian air panas yang tidak terlalu besar.

Setelah membungkus mantel hujan mereka yang basah kuyup, kedua sejoli itu pun memasuki pintu utama pengingapan. Begitu membuka pintu penginapan, meja resepsionis sederhana langsung terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita muda di balik meja konter resepsionis. Wanita muda itu bertubuh super langsing, kulitnya putih pucat seperti Sai, dipoles dengan dandanannya yang lumayan... menor. Ia mengenakan blouse putih dibalut dengan vest hitam. "Berapa kamar?"

"Dua kamar _single_ masih ada?" tanya Shikamaru sesampainya di depan meja resepsionis. Sementara di belakangnya, Temari masih terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Masih ada. Biayanya 1000 yen per malam untuk 1 kamar," jawab resepsionis muda itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang cerah.

"Kalau begitu―"

"―Tu, tunggu Shikamaru!" Temari menarik pundak Shikamaru untuk membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan bingung. "Sepertinya uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar 1 kamar.."

"Berapa uangmu?" tanya Shikamaru, "Biar kutambahkan saja, aku punya 1500 yen."

"Tetap tidak bisa.." ujar Temari pelan, lalu membuka dompet kecilnya untuk diperlihatkan kepada Shikamaru. Di dalamnya hanya ada selembar uang 100 yen.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru refleks menahan tawanya. "Kenapa uangmu tinggal segini? Dengan ini kau mungkin hanya bisa mendapatkan bungkus roti."

Temari bergidik kesal, "Jangan tertawa begitu, aku kan harus membayar biaya rumah sakit di Konoha, jadi uangku tinggal sedikit.."

"Oh iya, maaf aku hampir lupa," Shikamaru mencubit hidung Temari lalu berbalik kembali menghadap si resepsionis. "Nona, apakah ada kamar yang lebih murah? Untuk 1 orang?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan," wanita muda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ini harga standard untuk semua kamar _single_."

Sejenak sepasang manusia itu saling melempar pandangan.

"Mmm, kalau mau, masih tersedia 1 kamar untuk dengan 1 ranjang _double bed_, bisa untuk 2 orang," wanita itu memberi saran sambil tetap tersenyum ramah. Ia pun menambahkan, "Biayanya 1300 yen per malam."

"Bagaimana ini?" Temari masih terlihat bingung, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang masih terlihat santai dan tenang.

"'Bagaimana?' Ya sudah kita pesan saja kamar itu. Toh uangku masih cukup," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"HEH APA KAU GILA?!"

Mendadak suara menggelegar Temari barusan membuat si wanita resepsionis mundur satu langkah, demi kenyamanan dan keselamatan diri sendiri.

"Kamarnya tinggal 1, kalau kita tidak cepat nanti kita tidak dapat kamar! Merepotkan."

Sesaat setelah Shikamaru mengatakan itu, masuklah sepasang―yang terlihat seperti―kekasih atau mungkin suami-istri yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Sambil berjalan masuk pun bibir mereka tak pernah terpisahkan dari satu sama lain.

Jelas sekali mereka pasti akan memesan kamar _itu_.

Shikamaru pun bergerak cepat.

"Nona, aku pesan kamar itu!" dengan cepat Shikamaru beralih kepada wanita muda itu, tanpa mempertimbangkan reaksi Temari. Suaranya sedikit meninggi akibat kepanikan sesaat yang melanda. "Satu malam saja."

"Baik, Tuan," si wanita muda menyahut dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, sambil menerima uang yang diserahkan Shikamaru di atas meja konter itu. Ia mengayunkan jari-jari rampingnya dengan lincah di atas mesin ketik untuk kemudian mencetak semacam kwitansi atau bukti _booking_-an kamar.

Sementara si wanita sibuk dengan mesin ketik nya, Shikamaru melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan cengiran iseng. Terlihat jelas Temari _nervous_. Gadis itu terdiam, pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan mata yang membulat, dan kedua pipinya pun memperlihatkan semburat-semburat merah.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu, bukannya senang?" pria itu berbisik menggodanya.

"Grrrr, apa-apaan?!" Temari memasang tampang galak, alih-alih menutupi perasaannya yang gugup setengah mati. Dengan kasar tangannya terangkat lalu memukul punggung Shikamaru dengan keras.

Wanita resepsionis itu sudah selesai dengan urusan mengetiknya, ia pun menyodorkan secarik kertas dan kunci kamar kepada Shikamaru. "Silahkan, Tuan dan Nona, kamar kalian ada di lantai 2, kamar nomor 29," kata wanita muda itu ramah dengan gestur yang apik.

Orang ini begitu mengagumkan, meski hari sudah semakin malam, dan harus melayani banyak pengunjung, tapi kualitas pelayanannya seperti tidak pernah berkurang.

"Terima kasih banyak," Shikamaru meraih kertas dan kunci itu dari tangan si wanita resepsionis, kemudian mendekap pundak Temari yang terasa kaku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar omelan dari sepasang kekasih yang mesra tadi.

.

.

_Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku!_

_Macam-macam bagaimana maksudmu?_

_Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Shikamaru. Kau jenius, aku tahu itu._

_Jangan pura-pura galak, aku tahu kau senang._

**_DUAK!_**

_Dasar wanita merepotkan._

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Hahahah entah kenapa saya kepikiran bikin fanfic ini, dan idenya muncul gitu aja waktu saya lagi tiduran tadi pagi setelah mandi, dan dengan NEKAT ngepublish fic ini. Padahal seharusnya saya sekarang ngerjain tugas kuliah T_T hehe gapapalah sekali2 telantarin tugas lah ya (ditabok dosen). Sebenernya saya berniat bikin ini oneshot tapi rasanya kepanjangan ._. jadi MUNGKIN chapter depan selesai :) Saya bakal berusaha semampu saya buat lanjutin fanfic ini :)

Oh iya mengenai judulnya, saya tuh emang payah nyari judul, tapi semoga ga melenceng banget ya T_T

Selanjutnya saya mau ceritain gimana kisah mereka pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, tidur bareng sekamar ;) sayangnya sih ga ada lemon HEHEHE

Mohon review dan sarannya yaa kalau berkenan :D Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note****: disini saya ngarang kalo Temari suka banget makan bakso seafood goreng, setelah saya googling saya malah baru tau kalau dia itu malah ga suka seafood (squid &amp; octopus) jadi anggap aja dia suka ya #plak oke di chapter ini saya udah bilang ga ada lemon ya hehe, tapi mungkin ada bagian yang agak-agak nakal dikit gitu yaa. Tapi 99,9999% aman kok ;p**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ah.. Ini surga.."

Shikamaru bergumam selagi ia membuka penutup kotak makanan yang baru saja dipesannya itu dari petugas penginapan. Bau khas ikan bakar langsung menyeruak memenuhi kamar penginapan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Ikan makarel selalu menjadi makanan favoritnya sejak kecil, dan sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan hidangan yang melibatkan ikan makarel. Selama ini hanya Yoshino satu-satunya 'koki' favorit Shikamaru. Menurut dia, hanya sang ibu lah yang paling handal dalam mengolah ikan makarel hingga menjadi masakan yang lezat. Namun karena kesibukan tugas dan misi, ia menjadi jarang sekali makan di rumah.

Dan sebetulnya ia pun jarang sekali menyukai masakan ikan yang diolah oleh orang lain selain ibunya, karena menurutnya tidak ada masakan ikan makarel manapun yang mampu menandingi masakan ibunya. Namun sepertinya hari ini ia membuat pengecualian.

"Temari, ayo cepat!" teriak Shikamaru pada gadis kesayangannya yang sedang asik berendam air panas―sepertinya. Ia tahu pasti karena Temari sangat suka mandi―apalagi berendam―dengan air panas, terlebih baru saja mereka terkena hawa dingin yang menyengat di luar sana tadi.

Kira-kira sudah 45 menit lamanya Temari berada di dalam kamar mandi, dan menurut Shikamaru itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk mandi.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melepas rompi _jounin_-nya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas kasur seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kasur mereka. "Hei.. Lama sekali kau-"

Tanpa sadar tangannya memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sepertinya Temari lupa mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"-Eh, Tidak terkunci?" di saat itu, sempat terjadi perhelatan hebat namun singkat di otak Shikamaru. Antara meneruskannya sampai terbuka, atau menarik kembali tangannya agar pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Dan ternyata pilihan pertama yang berhasil menguasai otaknya.

"Temari-"

_BLETAK!_ Sebuah balok wadah sabun yang terbuat dari kayu pun terlempar dan tepat mengenai kening Shikamaru yang sempat berhasil menampakkan diri di depan pintu, disusul dengan sebuah gertakan ganas dari Temari.

"_BAKA _SHIKAMARU!"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru kembali menutup pintu, dan mengutuki dirinya. 'Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru!?' batinnya sambil meratapi nasib keningnya yang nyut-nyutan terkena lemparan fantastis dari tangan atletis Temari.

Beruntung Temari betul-betul sedang berendam dalam _bathtub_ kayu itu, dan seluruh tubuhnya―kecuali bagian leher sampai kepala, dan kedua tangannya―tertutup oleh busa sabun yang cukup tebal itu.

Kalau tidak, mungkin malam ini Shikamaru akan terus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang tubuh Temari yang terekspos secara utuh.

_Phew._

.

.

Shikamaru menyiapkan piring saji untuknya dan Temari, sambil terus mengusap-usap keningnya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Asap dengan aroma khas ikan bakar masih mengepul dari wadah makanan tersebut.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya Shikamaru mungkin akan melahap makanan ini sejak tadi karena ia memang sangat lapar. Tapi ia tetap bersabar menunggu Temari agar mereka bisa makan bersama-sama. Cukup romantis juga ruapanya dia.

Samar-samar terdengar senandung lirih dari arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah selesai dengan acara berendamnya.

'Wanita galak itu punya suara emas juga rupanya..' batin Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menyebarkan aroma wangi khas seseorang sehabis mandi.

Temari melenggang keluar sambil masih bersenandung. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas. Ia mengenakan terusan tidur berwarna hitam, panjangnya hanya sebatas setengah pahanya, dengan model tanpa lengan. Lekuk tubuh Temari benar-benar terlihat jelas dalam pakaian itu.

Shikamaru melongo.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Temari menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya, sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria itu yang didapati sedang memandangnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Kau cantik sekali," jawab Shikamaru _simple_, tapi terdengar tulus. Ternyata ia hanya menanggap gadis itu cantik, bukan seksi atau semacamnya―yah walaupun sekian persen dari dirinya menganggap begitu―namun rupanya Temari menangkap pandangan Shikamaru tadi sebagai tatapan 'nakal'.

"Bicaramu itu seolah kau baru pertama kali melihatku," Temari tersenyum meledek.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ya, ya, terserah. Merepotkan.." cibirnya pelan. "Kemarilah," ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan untuk meminta Temari duduk di sampingnya. Piring-piring saji sudah tertata rapi di atas lantai. Karena tidak ada meja makan―tentu saja―maka dari itu mereka harus makan sambil duduk di atas lantai.

Sepiring lauk dua ekor ikan makarel bakar. Dua mangkuk nasi panas. Dua gelas keramik _ocha_ panas―yang sebentar lagi pasti akan dikritik oleh Temari.

Hidangan yang sederhana, memang, karena hanya inilah yang mampu dibeli dengan sisa uang Shikamaru. Yah setidaknya mereka bisa makan, daripada tidak sama sekali.

"_Ocha_ lagi?" Temari―sesuai dugaan―mulai memasang wajah menggerutu. "Kau ini benar-benar pria tua yang membosankan, ya."

Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya agar Temari bisa menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di sampingnya. "Tidak usah mengeluh, kau masih belum sehat," jawab Shikamaru tenang, seakan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan cemooh-cemooh blak-blakan dari gadis itu. Ia menyodorkan segelas _ocha _kepada si gadis, "Ayo diminum, hati-hati masih panas."

Temari menerima gelas keramik itu dengan wajah tertekuk. "Hei.. Kau tidak membeli bakso nya?" ujarnya ketika ia menyadari hanya ada sepiring ikan makarel di hadapan mereka.

.

_Shikamaru tengah membaca satu per satu menu makanan yang tertera di secarik kertas yang terpampang di atas meja kamar penginapan ini. Sambil berpikir ingin memesan apa untuk makan malam, ia menghitung dalam hati apakah uangnya masih cukup atau tidak._

_"Lihat, mereka jual bakso _seafood _goreng!" seru Temari seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kertas menu. Rupanya ia juga ikut melihat-lihat dibalik tubuh Shikamaru. "Aku mau, ya! Nanti uangnya kuganti setiba di Suna," pinta Temari sambil langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi._

_Pria itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, sambil terus membaca menu-menu makanan lain._

_"Shikamaruu?" sekali lagi Temari memanggil nama pria itu dengan nada kesal, merasa tidak puas dengan 'respon' yang diberikan Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru mendesah pelan, "Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Putri."_

_Cengiran lebar khas Temari pun menghias wajah cantiknya. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup._

.

"Kau kan sudah bilang 'ya ya ya' dasar pembohong!"

Adu mulut pun terjadi lagi di antara kedua sejoli ini.

"Aku bilang 'ya' bukan berarti aku mau membelikan, mengerti?" ujar Shikamaru santai sambil meneguk _ocha _panasnya. Pria ini semakin hari semakin menjengkelkan saja.

Temari menggerutu kesal. Ia menaruh kembali gelas ocha yang dipegangnya lalu mengambil gerakan untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak mau makan!"

Gadis itu lupa seharusnya ia malah berterima kasih karena Shikamaru telah rela menghabiskan sisa uangnya untuk membeli makan malam mereka. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, sepertinya dia terlalu mencintai bakso _seafood _goreng, atau mungkin sedang datang bulan makanya dia jadi mudah sensi begitu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru menangkap pinggang ramping temari dalam kurungan kedua tangan kokohnya. "Jangan marah begitu.." suara Shikamaru melembut.

Temari meronta minta dilepaskan, namun apa daya, Shikamaru lebih kuat dari nya. "Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau makan." Entah apa yang membuat Temari menjadi kekanakan seperti ini, yang pasti gadis itu sekarang lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang manja, daripada wanita dewasa yang galak.

Pria itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya memaksa tubuh Temari untuk memutar menghadapnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan.." Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Temari dan berbisik, "..Biar aku yang memakanmu."

Seketika wajah Temari merah padam dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia mengerti maksud Shikamaru dan, jujur saja, tiba-tiba Shikamaru sekarang terlihat seperti predator kelaparan yang akhirnya menemukan mangsa yang telah diincar-incarnya. Lumayan menakutkan.

Gadis itu pun ikut terbawa suasana. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Tuan Pema-"

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Temari sudah berbaring di lantai, dan Tubuh Shikamaru berada di atasnya, sambil menjelajahi bibir ranum Temari yang lembut dan kenyal.

Semoga saja mereka tidak melupakan ikan makarel yang malang itu.

.

.

Temari masih sibuk menghabisi makan malamnya yang mulai mendingin akibat interupsi nakal tadi dari Shikamaru. Ia baru sadar kalau menu pilihan Shikamaru memang enak, pantas saja Shikamaru dapat dengan cepat menghabiskannya dan sekarang pria itu sudah berada di kamar mandi.

Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum sendiri sambil meraba-raba bibir mungilnya, setiap kali mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru 'memakan'-nya.

Masih asik membayangkan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan―yang lebih terdengar seperti gebrakan―pintu kamar penginapan.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini?" gerutunya sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah petugas yang ingin mengambil peralatan makan milik penginapan yang sedang mereka pakai.

Sialnya, pintu kamar penginapan ini memang tidak memiliki _peephole_, dan Temari langsung membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar tanpa berpikir panjang. "Ada ap-"

Gadis itu langsung menyesali perbuatannya karena kini ia syok melihat sosok pria bertubuh besar sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah pria itu cukup horror dan tubuhnya agak oleng kesana-kemari. Jelas pria itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Heiiii cantik~" tanpa kesadaran penuh, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke arah dada Temari yang memang agak menyembul.

"WHOAAA!"

Beruntung pemilik kamar di sebelah kamar penginapan mereka segera menampakkan dirinya dan langsung menghampiri pria bertubuh besar yang kini sudah jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Kau mabuk lagi, ya?! Menyusahkan!" wanita paruh baya itu menyeret-nyeret tubuh si pria bertubuh besar dengan susah payah menuju kamar mereka. Ia sempat membungkukkan badan beberapa kali ke arah Temari sebagai tanda minta maaf. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah istrinya, atau entah siapa nya lah.

Temari buru-buru kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, dan berbalik dengan tatapan horror yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

_BRAK!_ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Rupanya teriakan Temari tadi cukup membahana sampai-sampai Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kamar mandi pun dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada panik, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Temari berteriak horror seperti itu.

Yang ditanya malah kembali berteriak lebih histeris lagi. Rupanya Shikamaru lupa kalau dia sedang tidak memakai baju sehelai pun.

_Uh-oh_. Sepertinya malam ini Temari mendapatkan dua 'kejutan' sekaligus di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Bagaimanapun juga, kejutan kedua sebetulnya lebih menarik, _tentu saja_.

.

.

Hujan ternyata masih setia mengguyur hutan ini. Dari dalam kamar penginapan bisa terdengar suara rintik-rintiknya yang menimpa kanopi jendela penginapan. Pencahayaan kamar yang remang-remang semakin menambah suasana tentram.

Shikamaru bersandar di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar mereka, sambil membenamkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut. Tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam, meresapi atmosfer menyenangkan yang tercipta.

Hujan di malam hari, berada di kamar yang remang-remang bersama orang yang dicintai.

Sebelum ia nyaris jatuh ke alam mimpi, kedamaiannya terusik oleh suara gaduh Temari yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengurusi dokumen yang harus diberikannya kepada Gaara nanti.

"Oi," panggil pria itu dengan nada malas, "Besok saja beres-beresnya." Shikamaru melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Temari duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, lalu bangkit menghampiri Shikamaru yang dibalut oleh selimut. Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru, lalu menarik selimut untuk membalut dirinya juga.

Shikamaru merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih pundak Temari, sedangkan Temari menggeliat nyaman dalam balutan selimut, sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuk merebahkan kepalanya, dan berakhir di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Mmmm wangi," Temari membenamkan wajahnya pada baju berlengan panjang Shikamaru yang berwarna hijau lumut. Bahannya begitu halus dan lembut, ditambah dengan aroma maskulin yang membuatnya semakin terbuai. Tangan-tangan rampingnya memeluk perut Shikamaru dengan manja.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tingkah laku seseorang bisa nyaris berubah total ketika ia sedang bersama dengan pasangannya. Dan sepertinya memang benar.

Shikamaru mengecup puncak kepala Temari, membelai lembut rambut pirang si gadis. Tiba-tiba gelak tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan seperti teringat sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Temari menengadah.

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu dengan cengiran iseng. "Bagaimana tadi, kau pasti suka, kan?" nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar menggoda.

Temari meninju dada Shikamaru, dan untungnya hanya tinju main-main. "Ugh, apa maksudmu?" tanya nya pura-pura polos, padahal dari reaksi nya tadi sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru. Ia pasti mengungkit insiden singkat tadi ketika Temari berteriak horror.

Tangan kekar Shikamaru kembali menarik kepala Temari dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukainya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau bisa tergila-gila."

Gadis itu kali ini menggelitikki gemas perut keras Shikamaru, "Kepercayaan dirimu itu membuatku muak, tahu."

Serangan kecil Temari terhenti akibat tangan-tangan kokoh Shikamaru mendekap erat tubuhnya. Wajah keduanya saling bertatapan, seakan saling mengagumi keelokan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku menginginkan situasi seperti ini," ujar Shikamaru pelan. Ia mengecup bibir mungil Temari dengan lembut. "Rasanya aku ingin selalu berada dekat denganmu, seperti sekarang ini."

Temari tergelak. "Oh, sungguh manis, Shikamaru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum meledek.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya mengucapkan kata keramatnya. "Bisakah sekali saja kau menganggapku serius sedikit?"

Temari mengecup pipi Shikamaru. "Iya, aku mengerti, Tuan Pemalas." Ia pun kembali membenamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmat suara rintik hujan di luar, sambil berpelukan di balik selimut tebal yang hangat. Sesekali jari-jari tangan Shikamaru bermain-main dengan rambut pirang Temari yang tergerai bebas.

"Hei," suara baritone Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau tinggal di Konoha bersamaku?"

Temari menarik dirinya untuk menatap Shikamaru dengan sorot mata tajam, "Kita sudah sampai sini dan kau memintaku untuk kembali ke Konoha lagi?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Gadis ini pintar, tapi terkadang kepintarannya lenyap entah kemana. "Bukan bodoh," Shikamaru mencubit gemas hidung Temari, "Maksudku.. Maukah kau nanti tinggal bersama denganku, di Konoha? Seumur hidupmu?"

"Eh?" Temari mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. "Tunggu-"

"Sepertinya anak kita nanti tidak akan tahan dengan cuaca ekstrem Suna, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"-Shikamaru," pipi gadis itu mulai merona, "Apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk... menikah denganmu?"

Shikamaru meringis, menyadari kalau pembicaraannya barusan terdengar seperti sedang melamar, namun dengan cara yang tidak terlalu romantis. "Anggap saja begitu."

Entah mengapa suasana kamar ini terasa semakin hangat. Sepasang pemuda pemudi itu kembali menyatu, mengeliminasi jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Kelihatannya Shikamaru sangat menyukai bibir mungil Temari.

Dan sepertinya pria itu berharap hujan akan tetap turun untuk beberapa hari kedepan, agar ia bisa terus berbagi kamar dengan gadis tercintanya.

Dan berbagi kasih sayang, tentunya.

.

.

... Sayang sekali kondisi keuangan Shikamaru tidak terlalu mendukung.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Akhirnyaaa :") Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sebesaar-besarnyaaa karena update fic ini lama banget, 2 bulanan lebih lah ya? Maaf sekali karena saya memang belum lama baru selesai UAS, dan sekarang ini baru libur dan bisa terbebas dari tugas-tugas laknat itu :") Saya minta maaf juga kalau fic ini mengecewakan, membosankan atau bagaimana :( tapi saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter 2 nya :)

Kalau berkenan, silahkan mereview fanfic ini :) Dengan senang hati saya akan menerima review-review dari para pembaca :)

Terima kasih banyak semuanya! :)


End file.
